


Whimper

by MarkieWay



Series: MarksonSMUTVerse [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Wang, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hyung Kink, M/M, Markson living together, Markson smut, Masturbation, Raw Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Mark Tuan, Top Mark Tuan/Bottom Jackson Wang, horny jackson, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson is horny. What’s Mark going to do about it?
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: MarksonSMUTVerse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> Another Top!Tuan smut!

“Hyung!” Jackson yelled out as Mark was cleaning the kitchen, running towards him. The younger pressed himself between the table and the older, grinding his groin against the other. He leaned up to kiss the older, licking his lips and sucking lightly, “Take responsibility, hyung. I’m wet and it’s all because of you.”

So Jackson was horny.

The younger pulled away, slowly removing his clothes. Taking off his shirt, he ruffled his hair. He already looked so fucked out, Mark hadn’t even touched him yet. Walking backwards towards the bedroom, he began removing other layers. Slowly and teasingly removing his pants, Jackson giggled as he revealed, “See? No underwear.”

He stood at the doorway, between the rooms, with his hands on the walls and whispered seductively, “I’ll be waiting.” Turning with a smirk, naked in all his glory, he shut the door gently behind himself.

Mark, his thoughts haywire, paused for a moment in shock. To see his lover like this was not uncommon but it always left him overwhelmed. Falling back into reality, he raced to his bedroom, almost knocking himself unconscious because of the barrier between them. He forgot to open the door. With a widened slam, Mark pushed his way through to see Jackson, naked, on the bed with his fingers on his cock, moaning as he touched himself. The older silently watched, enjoying the sight before him, as he undressed himself.

The image burned in the older’s mind, watching Jackson curl his fingers inside himself, arch his back and cry out Mark’s name. He fastened his pace, rubbing himself in and out of his prostate, each moan louder than the last. The older could see the pink of Jackson’s hole as the younger spread his legs wider. Feeling a sensation between his own legs, Mark couldn’t take it anymore.

Pouncing on the bed, Jackson yelped as Mark manhandled him to rest on his hands and knees. Jackson’s hole twitched as the older spread out his ass, moaning at the touch. “Having fun, baby boy?” Mark teased as he inched his face closer to the ass in front of him.

The older licked the crack in front of him, earning a loud howl from the other. Shifting his focus, Mark began leaving wet and sloppy kisses on the younger’s ass cheeks, biting softly. Sensitive at the touch, the younger jolted forwards, his face squashed between the pillows. “Is this perky, delicious ass all for me? You’ve been waiting so long, I should reward you right?” The older smirked, knowing the effect he too could have on the other. He chomped on the ass once, twice and thrice.

Jackson started salivating at the thought, it had been far too long since they did anything of the sexual or romantic nature. He felt neglected more and more these days now that they were both too busy or too tired. His pent up frustrations were piling up and he desperately needed to get fucked. With an eager nod from the younger, Mark resumed his work.

Burying his face in the other’s ass, Mark circled his tongue around the crack once more, licking every crevice. He pushed his tongue near the rim, swirling it as the saliva dripped from his mouth. Jackson moaned louder and louder as the older male’s tongue fucked him deeper and harder, moving at the perfect pace so he could feel every thrust. Pre cum began to form around his aroused cock and he knew he wouldn’t last if the older kept going. Jackson really wanted to be fucked and used tonight.

The arms holding him up wobbled as the older man’s tongue ripped his ass open, wider than before. Jackson screamed in pleasure, dropping himself slightly. “Please just fuck me, hyung!” He cried out, stuttering as he did so.

At the use of the honorific, Mark removed his mouth from the other’s lower region. “You want to get fucked? So fucked out you won’t be able to walk anymore?” The deep, raspy tone bellowed from behind the younger.

Jackson flattened himself further into the bed, leaving his ass sticking up in the air for Mark to use and abuse. He turned his head to eye the older, “Take me!”

Their bodies shifted around the bed, guided by Mark, so that Jackson was bent over the edge of the bed, the older behind him. Mark gripped the younger’s waist, running his cold hands up and down the sides. “I’ll make a mess out of you, baby boy, you won’t remember anything else!”

The younger handed him the lube Jackson had already prepared but withheld the condoms, in a small voice, he whimpered out, “Fuck me raw, please, hyung.”

Mark’s mind went crazy. Fucking the other raw was always so beautiful, how he could feel the full length, no barriers, and cum inside him. How the younger was fully and ultimately his, covered in the older’s fluids.

Grabbing the lube, the older rubbed it over his own cock and in the ass beneath him. He snapped his hands to the other’s waist, gripping so tightly he would leave bruises. Without anymore preparation or warning, Mark slammed his cock into the younger’s ass. Jackson screamed in want, gripping the sheets, as he felt the large, pulsating cock go deeper inside him. Beads of sweat trickled down his body as the other moved in and out at a steady pace. Mark groaned, satisfied at his effect, as he pushed himself in deeper and harder, letting himself tear into the other man.

“Faster!” Jackson screamed as the desire to be wrecked heightened.

The younger whimpered as his ass was rutted forward. He was fucked deeper, faster, harder. Mark’s cock tore into him at every thrust, losing its steady pace as Jackson pushed himself into it. He loved every moment.

Giving in his all, thrusting so hard as the bed squeaked and followed their movements, Mark intended to break the other. Tear into him and make him go insane all because of the cock in him. His grip tightened around the younger’s hips, making the other hiss as bruises began to form on his skin. With one hand sneaking around Jackson’s waist, Mark brought his free hand to stroke the younger’s dick, all while still thrusting inside him, and tug it harshly a few times.

As the older man removed his hand, resuming to grab his hips, Jackson breathed heavily as he couldn’t take it anymore. His eyes rolled back as beads of cum dripped on the older’s sheets. The younger rode out his orgasm with the other, still hard, inside him. Though he was completely gone, fucked out and all, Jackson pushed his ass upwards, signalling the older to continuing using him until he reached his own orgasm. “Sorry baby.” The American apologised before holding and fucking his ass gently. He went slow in his thrusts until he paused to ride out high, his cock still buried in the other’s ass.

Mark brought the younger’s arms above his head, interlinking their hands as he came in Jackson’s ass. The older bit down on the other’s collarbone, sucking so hard the hickey would last for at least a week. When they were both spent, Mark flipped Jackson to face him and kissed him. He dominated the kiss, just as he does in bed, and sucked the other’s tongue, putting as much passion as he did in their sexual activities. “I love you, baby.” Mark whispered between kisses.”

Wrapping his legs around the older’s waist and arms around his neck, Jackson murmured, “I love you too.”

Hoisting up the younger, Mark laid him down gently on the middle of the bed, shifting himself on top. He covered their naked bodies with a single blanket before kissing every inch of the beautiful, breathtaking body beneath him. Mark was going to spend the whole night holding and loving the younger.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, please. Also let me know if it’s well written, I could always use feedback.
> 
> Unless you tell me to write switched positions because I don’t do that.


End file.
